Fix You
by theoriginalbritt
Summary: Emily helps Hotch when the floodgates burst


**Okay, so i couldn't resist doing this. The song just fits them perfectly!! Its both Hotch's and Emily's pov. It starts with Hotch then switches to Emily at the fourth paragraph. So on and so forth. Sooooo let me know whatchya think! Thats not a request. Well, it kind of is, but still, you get the picture....**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither criminal minds nor do i own "Fix You" by Coldplay (great song, btw)**

_

* * *

_

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

For Aaron Hotchner, the world was a blur. Days passed by quickly, turning into the sleepless nights that he fears the most. He can't sleep anymore, her lifeless face invades his dreams, but he hasn't truly slept in years so he can't really blame her.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

He has lost the woman who changed his life for the better, and for the worst. He had loved her with all of his heart, but that wasn't enough. She left, taking her light with her. She took his light too, she took his son. Sure, he still saw him, but it wasn't the same. He still has one light left now, his son was spared that tragic day. Hotch doesn't know what he would have done if he had lost Jack too. Suddenly, s flash of dark hair catches his eye.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

There. Sitting obliviously in the bullpen is his second, and newly discovered light. Emily Prentiss. He doesn't know why, but for some reason she has stayed by his side through everything. He's tried so many times to tell her to stay far away from him, even being hostile about it at times, but somehow she never leaves his side. She is his lifeline, whether she knows it or not.

_From high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

She can't sit there any longer pretending to do work. She gets up and passes his office quickly, just to check on him. She doesn't know why or how, but somehow through out the years, she has fallen in love with Aaron Hotchner. She knows it's pretty much a long shot that he'll feel anything more than friendship for her, but with each passing day that he doesn't push her away, her sliver of hope grows a little bit.

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

She couldn't give up on him just because he was angry a lot, he had every right to be angry. She had no problem taking the heat if it meant him healing a little more with each burst. She knows by now that she can't leave him. Besides Jack, she's really all he has.

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

He feels like crap tonight. This case had shook him to the core. He feels as if the dam is about to break and he can't stop it. He gathers his things and quickly rushes out, she looks up at him and he can see the worry all over her beautiful face. He can't stop and explain, he can't break here. She gets up quickly, grabs her stuff and follows him out. She goes to the parking garage and for a moment she can't find him, but sure enough he's there, next to his car, crying. Before she realizes what she's doing, her arms are around him and she's holding him.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

He doesn't register for a moment that there are arms around him. He realizes that they're her arms. He tries to control himself, but he just can't, and his sobs continue. She just stays there, holding him as he lets it all out. Soon he discovers that she is crying too, she's crying for him.

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

His tears stop falling and he pulls back, she's wiping her tears away quickly. He grabs her hands and they just stare at each other for a while. She offers him a small smile, which he returns before stooping and picking up his bag. He tosses it into his car and looks at her, asking her silently if she'll come. She shakes her head. "Go home, be with your son. You both need that time with each other." she says to him softly. He nods his head and gives her his silent thank yous before she shuts the car door. With one last wave she watches him drive away, a little less broken than he was when he drove in this morning.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_


End file.
